The Ghost Naga
by dannifentonphantom2007
Summary: When Danny was born he was very sick and the doctor told his parents that he wouldn't live for a long time. So time later Jack and Maddie decided to save their son by giving him a  stronger body but they were ghost parts and DNA to making him half ghost


**I own only my OCs and this fan fiction everything else belongs to the rightful owners. In this Fan fiction Danny start having changes before he's fourteen and Sam and Tucker meet him in his other form first and not in human form, but you will know why later. Danny/Sam couple like always. Please give me review. Enjoy! **

**Naga Ghost Danny**

**Summary: When Danny was born he was very sick and the doctor told his parents that he wouldn't live for a long time. So time later Jack and Maddie decided to save their son by giving him a stronger body but they were ghost parts and DNA to making him half ghost but while they were getting things ready to make Danny part ghost. A huge snake like thing bites him and left a mark. Fourteen years later his life is forever change... **

**Amity Park: 12:00pm: Casper High **

Danny is seating by himself in sandy area of the caferina alone having lunch well trying but couldn't because his skin and ears are itchy and his back and legs are hurting and he didn't why other than the fact helt this way last year but this time is more painful because his hands hurt too and he also realized that his skin is tighter.' _So why is this happening to me again? Does it have anything to do with the fact that I have Ghost DNA and parts cause they were doing this for me.'_ thought Danny as he rubbed his arms and at sametime move up and down to rub his back in a crazy way. He looked everywhere he realizes every one is looking at him. But he right away sees the techno Greek boy with a Goth girl that was the only person who was a Goth and didn't eat meat. _'She's very pretty, very pretty...wait am I doing? I don't know am already thinking this , man, here she comes. What should I do? What should I say to her, Hi, am Daniel Fenton but call me Danny.'_ thought Danny. But the rest of his thoughts were stopped by a pain from his lower body mostly and some everywhere else too. And he also felt really dizzy and then he started to faint but Jazz called his name and ran to him."Some one help me! My Brother's sick!" Jazz yelled that everyone heard her in caferina and half of the rest of the school as she held Danny's head well she is sat down. No one came to help Jazz but Sam and Tucker.

"What happen to him?" asked Tucker walking to her and Danny."Yeah, how can we help you with your brother? Asked Sam walking and sat down to be eye level of her with worry in her eyes. "Who are you? Danny never said he had any friends. And if you don't Danny why are here wanting to help us? I don't understand. "Said a worried Jazz Fenton looking at Sam with worried and scared look on her face. Then they heard footsteps coming their way and out walked .He walked to the four teens and asked, "What going on here, ?" Jazz look at him the same way she did with Sam and Tucker. "Oh, it's nothing, he's just sick, but I think I need to take him home now.' said a worried Jazz."Well, Okay Miss. Fenton but he needs a note though without it is counted as not here and will go in his permit record." said lancer also worried about Danny as well but he needed to give her a warning. He also said, "That goes the same with you young lady." She nodded in agreement. With that he walked way.

**Fenton Works: 12:30pm: The Lab**

Jack and Maddie are testing Danny. They took some blood and some of his hair." Jack look at this, his blood is different from ours but it's not just human and ghost ace a better look at It." said Maddie sounding worried. Went over where she was and he agreed with her and right way looked Danny and saw he is changing slowly. Suddenly a half snake and human like ghost came into the Lab wit with Raven Black hair, Blood Red eyes, with green skin and was female. "I can tell you why this is happening to your son, and why his blood is not all ghost and human is because he's all naga and ghost not human at all. But I had to turn him what he is turning into now because his human side and ghost side were both about to die since you put too much ghost and that and the fact that you miss calculated so you really killing him not save him. So thank to me he's live." she said.

I understand but who are you? And how long wills Danny's transformation will finish?"Asked Maddie. "You can call me Mara. And the transformation will finish done within days from now but most likely will be at the end of the week. A piece of information, you might what keep him away from other people. That he will grow bigger so be ready for anything so you might what to study up on Nagas but you don't have too; it's up to you. Don't say I didn't warn you, humans."She said as she disappeared.

Luckily Jazz tape recorded everything.

**Four hours later Danny's Bedroom...**

Danny suddenly got up and saw the time is 4:30pm." All man, what Happen?" he said. Then suddenly he felt very weird and in pain it was so painful that he screamed and became unconscious. Jazz, Maddie and Jack heard his scream and went running to his room to find Danny on floor starting to change into a naga and unconscious. "Mom, Dad do you two know what happen to Danny just now?"Asked Jazz sounding worried.

"Yes and No, sweety." said also worried Maddie.

"What do you mean, Mom?" asked jazz looking at Danny then at Maddie.

"You know that I and your Father were trying to save your brother by giving him Ghost Parts and DNA?"Asked Maddie. Jazz nodded 'yes'. Maddie continued.

"Jack, will you close the windows so no sunlight does come in for Danny." Maddie said to Jack, who nodded."Well, you see, there was an accident in ,we were in lab saving Danny from dieing;well make him half ghost and half human so he would live a semi-normal life but that almost didn't happen 'cause a half snake like female thing came. And demand that we stop getting Ghost DNA from the Ghost Zone or our son will die. We asked why. And she didn't say anything but attacked Danny in his legs, shoulder, and neck. But before she disappeared she gave us a note."Maddie finish talking and took a note from one of her pockets from her jumpsuit and Hand it to Jazz.

Jazz took it from her Mother and read it out loud. _'Dear humans Jack and Maddie Fenton, Since you didn't listen to my warning your son plays the piece by becoming one of us Ghost and Naga that is why I bit him and attacked his face and legs. That and you weren't saving him you were killing him anymore and he would have died and would be neither Human or Ghost but dust. Thanks for me his is live he might be a freak now but he is at least live so he can live a semi-normal life. But now he is part Human, Naga and Ghost as well part of me as well. _

_P.S. He must know the truth about himself and his third parent (that's because he has both your DNA and mine now)_


End file.
